Remote Controlled/Transcript
intro- scene cuts to Lincoln, walking home Lincoln: Ah, schools just ended, and I think today might be my lucky day! I got out early today. After school, the best show ever airs! But, I almost never get that opportunity, with everyone coming home at practically the same time, there’s always someone else who gets the remote before I do. start come bursting through the door, all fighting for the remote Lee: Aw yeah! I got the remote! fives Lucas flashback, kids come bursting through the door, all fighting for the remote Lauren: Oh yeah! Look who got the remote! I got it! I got it! I REIGN SUPREME! flashback, kids come bursting through the door, all fighting for the remote Laura: Guys, I already have the remote. back to Lincoln Lincoln: But now, for once, i’ll finally be able to watch my show! enters home jumps onto the couch, starts looking for the remote Lincoln: What? Did someone else already come? Lynn: Hey Linc, looking for the remote? Lincoln: Yeah. Lynn: Well, your mother's hid it, and is gonna put it on the table at 5 PM, sorry Linc. Lincoln: NOOOOOO! My one and only chance, gone! fades to later on in the day, cuts to Lincoln in his room, reading ace savvy enters Lincoln's room Louise: Hey Lincoln! You heard about mom taking away the remote, right? Lincoln: Yeah. You need anything? Louise: Well, I figured out that the new AARGH episode was delayed until 5! Lincoln: Really?! That’s sweet! But how are we going to get the remote? Louise: Well, I was thinking we could make a plan to distract everyone else leaving the remote for us.. Lincoln: That sounds great! But how are we going to do that? Louise: Okay, so here’s what I think we should do. and lincoln sneak out of room, into Lesly’s room Lesly: Hey! Whatcha guys doing? Louise: Wanna read this 200 page book? Lesly: What? No! That’ll take forever! Louise: It has pictures. Lesly: GIMME, GIMME, GIMME! hands book, and runs out of room Louise: You wait here. runs downstairs … runs back Louise: Wait a little… and lee run out screaming, going outside Lincoln: Louise, that was amazing! I’ve never thought of that before.. Louise: No problem, I used to do it to you a ton. Lincoln: Wait, what? Louise: Nothing.. Now, I don’t know how to get past Lauren, she’s impenetrable. Lincoln: Let me handle this. walks out of her room Lauren: Move out of the way people! I need to put on makeup. Need to stay prepared for the TV tonight. walks to bathroom Lincoln: Don’t worry, I got this. runs into bathroom, steals all of Lauren’s makeup and runs out Lauren: AAAAAAAAA! towards Lincoln Lauren: LINCOLN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MAKEUP?! Lincoln: If you promise not to watch TV tonight, I’ll give it back! Lauren: Yes! YES! PLEASE! opens door and hands lauren her makeup Lauren: -kissing makeup- I missed you so much! -kisses makeup- Louise: Jeez, Lincoln, don’t you think that was a little too far? Plus, what was that gonna do? Lincoln: Well, she's gonna spend hours ‘cleaning’ her makeup. Louise: Still, too far man. and lincoln run to laura and lori’s room, lincoln opens door Lincoln: Hey Laura, I- Laura: Lincoln, I’m not gonna watch TV tonight, nothing interesting happens at 5 PM. Lincoln: Okay, but have you seen Lori? Laura: She’s downstairs. Lincoln: Well, that’s convenient. Louise: Let’s head downstairs! Lori (on the phone): -giggling- No booboo bear, I would never do that to you! You’re so silly. Lincoln: I have an idea! Lori: Alright, i’ll talk to you later -giggling- up runs to home phone Lincoln: throat, and calls Bobby, talking in his Lori impression Hey Bobby, wanna go to the park today, i’m totally like, in the mood right now. Bobby (from the phone): Sure babe! I’ll pick you up soon. Lincoln: And now we wait. rings, Lori answers Bobby: Hey babe, you wanted to go to the park today? Lori: I don’t remember asking to go to the park, but sure! Anything for you! Bobby: Alright babe. heads out Lincoln: Who else do we have? Louise: (thinking) Oh yeah, we have Lenny and Luke. Lincoln: Luke will be pretty easy. and louise run into lincolns room, grabs a soccer ball, and goes into Luke’s room Luke: Hm? BALL! Lincoln: You want the ball boy?! Luke: panting bark! Bark! Lincoln: You want the ball? Go get the ball! ball outside chases ball, acting like a dog, lincoln slams door behind him. Louise: Finally, Lenny. Lincoln: But lenny is always in his room, and he rarely lets us in! How will we get him out, or at least not get him to watch TV? Louise: Don’t worry Lincoln, this may not seem like a good idea, but I’ll handle this. Let’s go. and louise run upstairs and knock on lenny’s door Lenny: Yeah?! Louise: Hey Lenny, can I start painting with you?! Lincoln: Louise! No! Lenny: gasp Louise into his room Lincoln: NOOOOO!!!! Lincoln: Well, sometimes you have to make a sacrifice to get what you want, and like she said, she knows what she’s doing, I hope. goes downstairs, and sits down on couch Lincoln: Well, I still have the opportunity to get the remote! I just have to wait, wait.. at clock one.. Hour.. sigh fades to 4:55 Lincoln: Finally! I only have to wait 5 more minutes until the best show ever airs! door opens Bobby: I had such a great time with you babe. Lori: Me too, booboo bear, i’ll see you tomorrow! Bobby: See you babe! takes a seat on the couch Lori: Hey, Lincoln.. opens again, luke jumps on couch Luke: Hey guys, guess who’s gonna get the remote tonight, I am. Lori: We’ll see about that. Lauren: Everyone, move out of the way! Get off the couch, I’m getting the TV tonight. opens, again Lucas: Are you sure? Lee: We’re getting it this time, I’m not letting any you guys stop us! Lucas: Yeah! Lenny: (walking downstairs with Louise) Sorry I cut it short today, gotta get the remote today. Louise: heh heh, yeah.. gets shocked Lincoln! What happened?! Lincoln: I couldn’t do anything, the plan backfired, everyone is down here! Louise: Well, Lincoln, Plan B Lincoln: Plan B? We never came up with a plan B. Louise: Let’s go on the offense. Lincoln: {gulp} walks in, with the remote Rita: Now before I set the remote down I want all of you upstairs! Everyone: Aw.. walks upstairs everyone is up the stairs, everyone begins preparing the get the remote Rita: Alright! TV is open! starts to fight each other while going down the stairs, chaos ensues for a little bit Lincoln: Yes! I got the remo- suddenly hits Lincoln, Lincoln loses his grip on the remote, and everything goes into slow motion until Lori catches the remote Lori: OMG! I literally caught the remote! I’ll finally be able to watch my show! Everyone else: Awww…. Lincoln: NOOO!!!! I was so close… goes back upstairs turns on TV, begins watching her show. pans to Lincoln, in his room with Louise, sad Louise: It’s alright Lincoln, not everything can go our way, sorry bro. Lincoln: I was just so close! So, so close.. Lori: Lincoln! Come down here! Lincoln: Ugh, what does she want? comes downstairs Lincoln: Yeah? Lori: remote to Lincoln Lincoln: Wha? You’re giving this to me? Lori: yeah, Lincoln, I think that today, you should get the TV for once. Lincoln: But why are you giving it to me? Lori: Well, I’ve noticed how you’ve never gotten the remote before. I kind of feel bad for you because, well, i’ve personally experienced that before, and it really sucks. I just don’t want this to keep going on forever, and plus, I can watch this episode on my phone. Lincoln: Thank you so much Lori! Lori: You’re welcome. Lincoln: Hey! Louise! We can watch arrgh together today! Louise: You got the remote?! Sweet! else: You guys are watching arrgh!? Lincoln: Yeah! else rushes to the couch to watch Lincoln: Well, I guess everything did go well after all. Sometimes, things don’t go as planned, and I guess that’s alright. But sometimes, the outcome can be even better than what was expected. Because what’s better than watching your favorite show, is watching it with someone else. on TV TV: WOAAH! THAT WAS THE BEST EPISODE YET! IT MUST SUCK MISSING THIS ONE! Lincoln: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! Lenny: It's alright bro, we can watch some other shows. Lincoln: But what is there to watch? Lucas: I don’t know, what is there? Lincoln: Uhm, you know what? Let’s watch something you guys want to watch! Everyone else: Yeah! Woohoo! cuts to the house, while everyone is talking about what to watch in the background credits